Where are we
by starstruck87
Summary: Me & my friends were transported to the world of FMA. What'll happen while we're there? What happens when we discover powers that we never knew of? What'll happen when humonculi are after us? Please R/R First FMA story, so plz go easy. ideas welcome/flame
1. Transported

It was an ordinary day. My friend Mitsuki, Momoko, and I were at our lockers stuffing our backpacks with our stuff from school. Momoko was incredible skinny with light brown skin, straight brown hair, and brown eyes. Mitsuki wasn't as skinny as momo (Momoko's nickname.) but wasn't chubby either, she had ivory skin with a light tan to it, brown eyes, and short dark brown hair. Then their was me. I had chocolate skin, light brown eyes, short black hair that reaches to my shoulders, and was kind of skinny, but not really. When we were done I told my friends about the bracelet my Japanese friend Anna gave me. It was very pretty, and different. It had colored orbed beads with kanji symbols imprinted on them. Each bead represented something. The red bead had the symbol for fire on it, the dark blue bead had the symbol for water on it, the green bead had the symbol for earth on it, the pale blue (almost white bead) had the symbol for air on it, the yellow bead had the symbol for lightening on it, the pink bead had the symbol for life on it, and the dark purple bead had the symbol for death on it. In between each bead was an incredibly tiny silver pearl like bead that separated each of the orbed ones.

"It's beautiful," Momoko mused as she looked at my bracelet.

"Yeah," Mitsuki said as she looked at it. I smiled as I took something out of my backpack, and gave it to them.

"Here, these are wish bracelets," I said handing Mitsuki a purple bracelet with a silver bead in the center that said wish in Japanese written on it. Momo had a blue one with the same silver bead in the center. "You can make three wishes on them. When the bead cracks it means one of your wishes came true, and when the bracelet fully breaks it means all of your wishes have come true," I finished.

"Who thanks Sakura," says Mitsuki delighted.

"Your welcome, look I have one too," I said taking out another bracelet looked like their only it was pink.

"Hey, why don't we make a wish right now," Momoko suggested, "I mean it wouldn't hurt right."

"Okay then," Mitsuki said," I wish we called all go to the world where FMA (incase you don't know what FMA is its Full metal Alchemist.) is."

At that moment Misuki's bead on her bracelet cracked, and our bodies started glowing, and before we knew what was going on we were falling from the sky and entering the world where FMA resides.

"MITSUKI!! What did you do! Where going to die!" Screamed Momoko as we plunged toward our deaths.

"I never thought those bracelets would work, but in any case you guys we better wish for supernatural powers or we really are going to die," I stated trying to ask calm as I wished for my bracelet to be able to give my magical and supernatural powers. My friends just wish for supernatural powers. At that moment in time all of our wish bracelets cracked, and we were flying for a couple of seconds before we stopped. We were close enough to the ground where we could see people, and we had attracted quit a crowd. Luckily we had a safe landing, or as safe of a landing as possible. Mitsuki and Momoko crashed upon Alphonse who didn't even see them coming. Where as I crashed done upon Edward, who was completely shocked, as was I.

"Ed," I mumbled before I fell into unconsciousness.


	2. The meeting

My (Sakura's) Pov…

Sakura's Pov…

When my friends and I had finally woken up we were in a hospital room, chatting quietly, and doing our homework from school as if nothing had happened, until I finally decided to speak up about this predicament.

"Well guys, I hate to say it, but it 'doesn't seem like were in Vegas anymore'," I said trying to add humor to it be stating the famous line from the Wizard of Oz.

"Yeah, you think I haven't noticed! How the hell are we going to get out of this," Momoko yelled as she slammed her math book shut. I sighed, was she trying to be dense or did just not get it yet.

"Well, Momo wishing got us into this, so it's going to get us out," I stated very proudly that I figured out the concept of it all, "But for now why don't we enjoy this little vacation of ours. I mean we're in the FMA world! This is a once in a life time offer! You've got to loosen up, and live a little."

"She's right you know, this is once in a life time," Mitsuki said finally deciding to speak up," Let's have fun with it." As she said this Mitsuki winked at Momo; who sighed at the thought of being out numbered by her own friends.

"Fine! But only on one condition, we have to-" Momoko was cut off when three people entered the room. These people where known other than Colonel Roy Mustang, Edward Elric, and Alphonse Elric.

"Okay I want answers and I want them now," Roy stated giving each of us a stern look," Who are you and where are you from?!"

"Oh that's easy, Where from Ameri-"but before Mitsuki could say anymore I clamped a hand over her mouth.

"We're from another country, and we're not telling you shit!" I stated knowing that if we said the wrong things they'd use us.

Roy's POV…

I really thought it was going to be easy to find out about these three. Boy was I wrong. On my hands it looked like I had two Ishbalsans and one girl from Ametris. I said this might be just harder than I thought.

"Are you to from Ishbal," I said pointing to the two brown skinned girls. Both of them gave me a look that said that-I-needed-to-be-in-the-crazy-house.

"Who're you calling an Ishbalan Mr. Fugly?" asked the brown haired girl. Before I could say anything the Full Metal Pipsweak answered for me.

"Obviously you and your sister," he said pointing to the other girl with black hair who started laughing.

"You think she's my sister. You sure are blind! Sure we act just like sisters, and pretend we are, but we aren't related. You really are _sad_, Edward-_san_," she said still laughing. I was not only puzzled, but curious. How did she know Ed's name.

Ed's POV…

I was completely shocked. I had never met this girl in my life, and she knew my name. Sure I thought I was famous, but certainly not like this. Did she know about Alphonse, too?

"How do you know my name," I ask getting really curious. Almost immediately the girl stops laughing, and clamps both hands over her mouth.

"Ooops," she said quietly, as she involuntarily took a few steps back.

I smirk at her. It was like a fun game. The out come seemed interesting.

"Ooops, is soo right. Now would you mind telling us who you are," I said as I smirked down at her.

Sakura's POV…

"Oh. My. Gosh. Sure I tried to stop Mitsuki from saying something stupid, but what I did was sooo dumb it was unbelievable. Sure he was hot, but this was soo not the time to be thinking that. They wanted answers, and they wanted them now. Oh how why can't I just disappear," I thought before I was broken out of my trance be Ed's sudden tapping of his foot.

"Well we're waiting," he said looking at me. I gulped, and slowly removed my hands from my mouth.

"I…I feel really sick," I stated, and it was true.

"So, what do you want me to do about it? I bet you're just trying to get out of this," Ed said clearly sounding annoyed," Well you're not going to get out of it that easily."

At this moment Al stepped in, and put a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Brother, she really does look sick. She's incredibly pale, and so are the other," Al said pointing to Mitsuki and Momoko who were already lying in bed breathing heavily.

"Well, Full metal I'll leave you to care for these girls," Mustang said as he headed out of the door," This'll be your mission for awhile."

I heard Ed huff, and say fine before I felt dizzy again.

"You should lay down," I heard Al say as I made my way to the chair where my homework was, and sat down.

"I have to do my homework first," I weakly as I sat down and tried to finish my homework.

Before I knew it I was picked up by Ed as he carried me to my bed.

"Rest first homework later," he said with a face full of pity, which I could tell he was worried. Even if it was only a little.

"Thanks," I said quietly before I fell into a peaceful slumber.


	3. The undersatnding

Sakura's POV…

Sakura's POV…

I had just woken up a few hours ago, followed by Momoko, and Mitsuki. That's when Ed started pestering us with questions which my friends and I refused to answer. It was lunch time now, and Ed and Al went out to report to Colonel Mustang. Leaving lieutenant Hawkeye to watch over us. Luckily we had finished our homework, I was currently listening to my Ipod, while Mitsuki was listening to her Iphone, and Momoko was trying to get a signal on her cell phone. We were all crowded on my bed, when a great idea popped into my head.

"Hey guys," I whispered catching my friends' attention,"You know how we wished for powers. I still haven't seen any side affects except for the fact that we were flying two days ago. I say we go outside, and try to harness them. What do you think?"

"Okay that sounds like fun,"Mitsuki whispered.

"There's only one problem with that. The bitch that's watching us won't let us out," Momoko stated in a low whisper so Hawkeye couldn't hear her," But I guess she'll let us out for 'natural causes.' And I'll say I'm going with you guys so you two don't get lost."

After we formulated our plan the three of us hopped off of my bed, and headed for Ms. Hawkeye. We found her doing paper work, and drinking coffee. I could tell Mitsuki and Momoko were eyeing her gun cautiously.

"Umm…Excuse me but my friends and I _**really**_ have to go to the bathroom," I said which drew her attention.

"All three of you," she said suspiciously.

"I think I may have diarrhea," I heard Mitsuki say just audible enough so that only the four of us could hear. Hawkeye gave her a disgusted look, before turning to Momoko and me.

"I gotta go pee," I said.

"I'm just going because these two have a _**really**_ bad sense of direction," Momoko said. We all heard Hawkeye sigh, before saying, "I can't go with you right now because of this damn paper work, so you can go by yourselves. But if you even think about leaving, you'll be in a world of pain." As we thanked her and, ran off toward the bathrooms I thought to myself, "Could this get any easier?"

Conveniently the bathroom had a window big enough to fit us all through it. I opened the hatch, and got ready to fly as did my friends.

"Ready guys," I said preparing myself for the jump.

"Ready," I heard them say before we jumped out of the window, and sure enough we were flying.

"This feels great!" I said doing the electric slide in the air before realization hit me. There was a crowd gathering underneath us again.

"Umm…guys I think we should get out of here, maybe we should head toward Resembol," Mitsuki suggested as we all agreed and started flying toward Winry's house.

In Roy's office…

Roy's POV…

I was currently talking to Full metal about our predicament with the girls before lieutenant Hawkeye burst into my office. She was breathing very hard, which clearly stated she was running.

"The (pant) girls (pant, pant) are gone (pant)," she said. Those four little words caused all hell to break loose in my office.

At Resembol, location Winry's House…

Winry's POV…

I was serving three girls a batch of grandma's chocolate chip cookies. When these girls came here 3 days ago I was suspicious about them because they could fly, but when they told us that the military was going to use them as weapons, and Ed was helping them I was more then pissed. Sure I knew that Ed wasn't that kind of guy, but if they threatened to reveal Alphonse's and his secrets he would be even a little evil. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Grandma went to answer it before she yelled at me, and told me to take the girls into the village. So that's what happened to make me end up in a small motel watching TV. with three 12-year-old children I hardly knew.

"Thank you Winry-chan," said Sakura, "But I don't think we should run. After all we all decided that we didn't want to get you involved." As she said this her friends had already exited the room, and she was following in tow.

"Wait! I don't want you guys to get hurt. Your not a burden to me in any way," I said trying to change there minds.

"Sorry, but we already decided," Momoko said as she waved goodbye, and like that they were gone.

"How ironic, I thought. I met them by flying and now there leaving by it to," I thought.

Sakura's POV…

My friends and I were currently walking through a crowd of people when I ran into someone. Unfortunatley the person I ran into was none other than Ed Elric. My friends had already started running, and were now hiding in an alleyway.

"Shit," I said as I tried to take off after them only to be stopped by Ed grabbing my arm. As I turned around I could tell that Ed was very pissed. I smiled cheekily as I tried to take a few steps back only to be yanked forward. A very mad Ed was pulling me somewhere; the place I guessed he was taking me to was Winry's house. I looked back at my friends only to see then being pulled along by Roy with Al following behind him.

"Well isn't this my lucky day," I thought as I trudged to Winry's.

Once we arrived there Ed and Mustang made all of us sit on the couch.

"Now, would you girls like to elaborate why you left the hospital, or will we have to force it out of you," questioned Mustang who seemed very upset at the moment.

"_No sir_," Momoko said in a very sarcastic voice. At this moment Ed slammed his fits on the coffee table.

"Would you people _please_ tell us where you're from! We don't even know your names!" he said. We could all tell that he was very tired and grumpy.

"Brother, please calm down I'm sure they have a good reason for not telling us," Al said reassuringly trying to calm down his brother. Unfortunately it didn't work.

"Not now Al. These _children _know more than there letting on. This could even be a chance to get your body back without using the Philosopher's Stone. Also she seems to be running the strings here," Ed said pointing to me," So spit it out now." I looked at both of my friends. Recently we discovered we could read other people's minds, as well as our own. So we could talk to each other telepathically.

"_**What do you guys think**_," I thought waiting for their reply.

"_**I don't really think we have a choice, we might as well tell them**_," Momoko told us as a response.

"_**Yeah**_," Mitsuki agreed. I sighed I guess we really were going to tell them.

"Okay, fine we'll tell you who you are, and where we're from. Also how we know who you are," I said as I gestured for them to sit down, which they did.

"Alright first things first, who are you, and where are you from," said Mustang using his political voice. I sighed as I watched Mitsuki stand up and introduce herself.

"I'm Uzumaki, Mitsuki, but you can call me Mitsuki. I'm 12-years-old, and I live in Las Vegas, Nevada," Mitsuki said before she sat back down. The next introduction was done by Momoko.

"I'm Uchiha, Momoko, but you can call me Momoko. I'm also 12-years-old, and I also live in Las Vegas," Momoko said before sitting back down. After her intro I stood up.

"And I'm Souo, Sakura, but you can call me Sakura. I'm also 12-years-old, and I also live in Las Vegas," I said before sitting down waiting for the shock to sink into Ed, Al, and Roy's heads. Ed was the first one to snap out of it.

"Sooo, are you from another continent or something?" he asked as giving each of us an interesting look.

"No, we're from another world. Our world doesn't have alchemy, nor does it have automail," I said trying to help them understand our problem,"In other words we have no where to stay here."

Normal POV…

"Wait, so if I get what your saying you guys are from another world, and if that's true how do you know about alchemy, and my brother's name," Al said sounding confused. I sighed this was the part that I really didn't want to tell, but in order for them to trust us they had to know.

"Well we know who you are, and your secrets because in our world your just a TV. show call Fullmetal Alchemist. The series has already ended, but it was a very popular show," Mitsuki commented which left all three of them shocked. When they recovered from their shock, they started asking questions again.

"Okay, so that solves the problem of how you know my name, the only other problem is how did you get here?" Ed asked getting even more curious by the second.

"Well Mitsuki here," Momoko said pointing to Mitsuki, "Wished that we could all go to your world, and because of the wish bracelets that Sakura gave us we were able to come here." As she said those last words she holds up her arm showing her blue wish bracelet with the cracked silver bead.

"That's amazing! That's soo cool that the tiny little bracelet can do that! Right brother," Al exclaimed as he looked at Ed who seemed equally surprised, but didn't show it. He had settled for a solemn look instead.

"Yeah, I guess that is pretty cool," Ed said as he looked at all of us before sighing, "Well now that we know about you, you should know about us."

"There's no need for that. We know all about you guys from the TV. show. Even why Al's in the suit of armor, and why you have automail replacing two body parts," Sakura said. When she was done saying this Ed was about to ask what exactly did they know, but the door to Winry's house opened and Winry came in. She looked delighted to see the girls, but didn't seem so happy to see Ed.

"Edward Elric if you've come to take these girls back to Central with you you've got another thing coming," Winry said as she pulled out her wrench. She was giving Ed a murderous glare. Ed gulped, he'd only seen Winry this pissed once or twice these girls must have told her a lie to make her this mad at him.

"Well we have to take them back with us-"The rest of what Ed said was left clear as Winry whacked him upside the head with her wrench.

"OWWW… WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR WINRY!! It's not like we're going to hurt them or anything," Ed said trying to avoid another hit from the wrench of doom.

"You and your pig headed military are going to try to use the innocent children as experiments! I will absolutely not stand for that Edward," Winry said trying to land another deadly blow on Ed's already bruised head. In the background Al tried to help his brother only to be hit a couple times by the wrench too. Sakura was taking pictures with her phone, hoping to send them to her friends later, and Mitsuki and Momoko were using their phones as videos cameras so that they could get future blackmail on Ed and Winry, but mostly Ed. At that moment Mustang sighed, and step into the battle field.

"I hate to break it to you, but we aren't going to let the military take advantage of them. Even though some of the generals want to use these girls as ultimate weapons I won't let that happen. Don't worry Ms. Rockbell we won't let that happen," Roy said stopping Winry from doing any further damage to Ed and Al. Grandma Pinako had been standing in the door way for a while now listening to their conversations unnoticed by anyone.

"Well, now that this is all sorted out why don't you all join us for dinner now. Go hurry up and wash, or else your food will get cold," She said before she went back to smoking her pipe.

"Okay," said Sakura, Mitsuki, and Momoko as they raced toward the bathroom and washed up the other people in the living room soon followed suit afterward. Once everyone was done washing their hands dinner was served. There were a lot of different dishes, but the dish Sakura enjoyed the most was the peas. The reason why you ask, because she constantly flicked them at Ed any chance she got. As she readied her peas on a spoon Mitsuki looked over at her curiously, and decided to ask her what she was doing through telepathy.

"_**Hey, Sakura what are you doing with those peas? You're supposed to eat them, not play with them**_," she told her friend.

"_**Just watch, and learn. You'll understand sooner or later**_," Sakura said as she aimed her peas at Ed's blond hair. She flicked her spoon, and the peas went soaring through the air and landed on heads hair. Ed had felt things landing on his head for quite a while now, but he wasn't sure what it was. As he stopped eating to pick through his hair he discovered that someone at this table had been threw peas at his hair. Ed was far beyond amused. In fact he was down right angry, how dare someone through peas in **his **gorgeous blond locks. Oh, he was going to find this culprit even if it took him all night.

"Okay, who in the seven hells threw peas in my hair!!" Ed commanded looking around the table. All he saw was Mitsuki choking on her milk from laughing, and everyone else gave him the crazy look.

"Brother, what are you talking about," Al asked very curious about what his brother meant about the peas.

"Exactly what I said Al, someone at this table has been flinging peas in my hair," Ed said still trying to pick out the peas in his hair.

"I say we eat dinner first, and figure out this pea culprit later," suggested Momoko as she started eating again. Everyone else followed her example, and they all finished their dinner in peace. After dinner Al and Ed had to wash dishes while Winry tried to find the girls some of her old pajamas that she couldn't wear.

"So Al, who do you think threw peas in my hair," Ed asked with a murderous glint in his eyes," It wasn't you was it?"

"Of course not brother, why would I want to do that," Al asked curious to why his brother would think it was him. Ed sighed this investigation was going to be a hard one.

"No reason Al, no reason at all," he said as he put another dish up," But you are going to help me find the culprit right?"

"Of course brother," Al said acting very excited.

"Alright, we'll start tomorrow," Ed said once they finished the dishes, and so the great Pea chase went on. Ed and Al were determined to find who did this at almost any cost.

To be continued…


	4. Learning Alchemy

Al and Ed had set off in their search for the pea culprit. After many questioning, and many threats they finally found out that it was none other than Sakura. Though he was impressed at first at the fact that she was able to do it without getting noticed by him, he was still angry.

Currently they were all sitting at the table eating the waffles that Winry made for them. Ed was glaring at Sakura making sure that she didn't try anything.

"Whatcha looking at," Sakura asked as she finished chewing her waffle, "It's not nice to stare at people; your face may end up getting stuck that way."

"Shut up, I'm still mad at you. It was very _rude_ of you to flick peas in _my_ beautiful hair," Ed nearly yelled before he jabbed his waffle, and chewed it angrily.

"Ed, come on get over it. Your 15 for pete's sake!" said Winry as she started collecting some of the plates of the people who had finished. Ed huffed in defiance. Although he did think the girl was cute and very intelligent for her age, he still didn't get why she did that. Was she trying to get his attention, maybe? Ed immediately dismissed the thought though.

"Hey, I've been wondering, can we learn alchemy? I mean we'll be here for awhile so we might as well see if we can learn it," Momoko said as she stared at Roy, Ed, and Al.

"Okay, that'd be fun! What do you think brother," Alphonse said as he looked at Ed who sighed at the idea.

"Alright, if it'll keep you guys from wandering off then let's do it after breakfast," Ed said as he stuck another waffle into his mouth.

"Okay, shortie," announced Sakura as she stood up and put her plate in the sink, "Let's start!"

"First of all **I AM NOT SHORT**!! Second, I said when _I'm_ done eating _I'll_ teach you guys, sooo WAIT WILL YOU!!" Edward said before he continued eating his waffles.

"Sheesh, don't throw a hissy fit. I'll be in the living room waiting, so hurry up," said Sakura who was followed by Mitsuki and Momoko. As they went out of the room Roy had also finished his breakfast, and was making a call to Central. Winry was up in her room making a new automail arm for Ed, while her Grandma was helping her. Back at the table Al had been watching his brother eating his waffles as slow as possible.

"Umm… Ed, shouldn't we hurry so we can start the lesson about alchemy to the girls," Al said while looking at his brother. The first reply he got from Edward was him shrugging his shoulders as if it didn't matter. After he'd wiped his mouth with a napkin he looked up at Al.

"Why should _I_ hurry for _them,_ especially Sakura. I mean who she thinks she is," said Ed fuming. Al stared at him before smirking.

"Brother, I think you just like her. You always did have trouble admitting your feelings to people, this may be your big chance to actually get a **girlfriend,"** Al said before he stood up, and went into the living room leaving Ed to his thoughts.

"Do I really like Sakura? I mean, she's cute and all, but could I really like her in that way? If I do then the real question is if she likes me back," Ed thought as he headed into the living room after Al.

Once Al and Ed had entered the room they explained the principles of alchemy. After that they had each girl transmute something. Mitsuki and Momoko got it right off the bat, but Sakura couldn't do it for some reason.

"This sucks, its sooo not fair, why can't I do alchemy," Sakura said as she huffed in defiance after her third try.

"Some people just can't do alchemy, but it's okay," said Al trying to help her understand, but apparently it didn't help. Sakura was already leaving the living room.

"And just where do you think your going," Roy said as he stepped into the room. He just recently got done talking on the phone. (A/N what a long talk. He's been on that telephone since after breakfast.)

"Out," was all Sakura said before she headed out the door, and into the forest. As Ed was getting up about to follow her, he felt a hand tug on his leg. It was Momoko who was still sitting down on the living room floor.

"Give her ten minutes. She'll come back sooner or later, she always does," she says looking off into the distance. Ed looked at her, and then looked at the door which Sakura had walked out of.

"Fine, ten minutes but if she's not back by then I'm going after her," Ed said as he sighed. These girls sure where troublesome.

Back with Sakura…

Sakura's POV…

After I got out of the house, and could tell that I was far enough away from the house I ran. I really didn't care where I ended up, I just ran. I could tell that I was really deep into the forest, but I didn't care. Or at least I didn't until I tripped. As I started to sit up, and turn around to see what I tripped over I discovered that it was a small boy, who was dead. He was shot in the heart, and it looked like he was no older than 8-years-old. I was shocked; I didn't know what to do. My body moved on it's own toward the boy, and I touched him. I didn't notice it, but the pink orbed bead that said 'life' on it started to glow. After that my eyes turned dull, and an alchemic circle appeared out of nowhere underneath me and the boy. This type of alchemic circle was different though. It was the one that you only see during human transmutations. After that my world went black, and when it was all over I noticed that I had just done a human transmutation, and I didn't loose anything. All my body limbs were there, and my memory was still intact so nothing was wrong with me, besides the fact that I felt very tired. Before I fainted I checked to see if the boy was okay, and what I saw shocked me. He was sitting up looking around, as alive as ever. After that my world went black.

Ed's POV…

"I'm done waiting," I shouted as I headed out the door and into the forest where Sakura had gone. I'd lost track of time, and it was getting dark out and she still hadn't come back. When I finally found her there was a little kid shaking her, as if she where dead. Both her and the child where covered in blood, but most of it was coming from the kid.

"Hey, wake up! Come on, get up you can't sleep here," the child said. As I walked up to him I noticed that he had a bullet in his chest, but he was still alive.

"Don't worry, she'll be alright," I said as I checked Sakura's pulse," But my concern is how are you still alive? I mean you have a bullet in you chest! You should be dead by now." The boy looked at me solemnly then at Sakura.

"I was dead," he said slowly," But I guess somehow she brought me back to life. Maybe she used forbidden alchemy."

I was shocked, here was a girl who couldn't even do regular alchemy, but could do a human transmutation and not loose anything. It was a little to much to take in. As I picked Sakura up, and started heading back toward Winry's house I looked over my shoulder at the boy.

"You can go back home now, and don't worry she'll be fine," I said before leaving not caring if the boy answered or not.

Once I entered Winry's house I had Winry and Pinako put Sakura, Mitsuki, and Momoko to bed before I sat down and talked to Roy and Al.

"This girl, Sakura can do forbidden alchemy, and survive. She also bypassed all the laws of alchemy, how can she do it," I told Roy and Al who both looked like they were in deep thought.

"I don't know, but we can ask tomorrow," Roy said before he stood up and headed up stairs, "But for now we should rest."

After that all of us went to sleep, but I couldn't help wondering about Sakura, and maybe if she could help me get Al's body back without having to use or make a Philosopher's Stone.

"I hope so," I whispered before I fell into a deep slumber. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.


	5. Bringing Al's body back

Sakura's POV…

I woke up that morning with a pounding head ache that just wouldn't stop. I could clearly remember that I had fainted in the forest, but now I was sleeping in the bed that I normally slept in while at Winry's house. As I wobbled out of the bed and headed down stairs I was greeted by the delicious smell of French toast. As I entered the dinning room for breakfast I saw that everyone was already sitting down eating their breakfast.

"Hey, Sakura! Ya feeling any better," Mitsuki asked me with a worried expression plastered on her face. I only nodded as I took my seat at the table while Winry gave me my serving of eggs, and French toast. As I started eating I noticed Ed staring at me before he turned way, and looked the other way. I also noticed that Roy was looking at me, and at this moment I was curious.

"What's wrong guys, did I do something bad," I asked curiously as I looked around the table only to see Mitsuki, Al, and Momoko leaving to go train with their alchemic powers. As I finished my breakfast I noticed that Roy and Ed were still at the table staring at me intensely even though everyone had left.

"Right, now lets get down to business," Roy said as he clasped his hands together, and rested his chin on them,"We know about you opening the gate, and bypassing all the laws of equivalent exchange, but what we don't know is how you did it." I gulped, even I didn't know how I did it.

"Umm…I don't know. One second he was dead, and then he was alive again. If I did do forbidden alchemy, why can't I do regular, "I asked.

"We don't know," it was Ed who spoke up now, "But if you can remember maybe you can help me get Al's body back."

"I don't know what I can do it or if I can really help at all, but I'll try," I said with courage in my voice, but this courage was just the opposite of what I was really thinking. In reality I was scared.

Normal POV…

Al, Momoko, and Mitsuki had just gotten back from practicing their alchemy outside. Winry and Grandma Pinako went to the market in the village so that they could make tonight's dinner.

"So are you really going to help me get my body back without the Philosopher's Stone," Al asked excited at the thought of getting his body back.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sakura mumbled while rubbing the back of her head with her hand in a nervous manner. Momoko and Mitsuki could tell that Sakura was nervous, but didn't know what to do. That is until Mitsuki came up with an idea. As she got up off of the couch her and Momoko were sitting on she headed toward Al.

"Mitsuki, what're you doing," asked a very confused Sakura as she watched her friend put her hand on Al's armored chest. Al was blushing deep red by now, and was babbling on about something incoherent.

"I'm going to use my last wish on Al. To make sure he gets his body back," Mitsuki says as she smiles at Sakura who puts a hand on her shoulder, not noticing that her pink orbed bead was glowing.

"Okay, lets do this," Sakura says as a forbidden alchemic circle appears underneath them. Mitsuki and Sakura begin to close their eyes as they're taken to the gate.

"I wish that Al could get his teenage body back," Mitsuki whispered before a bright light pale pink light surrounded them. When the light died down Mitsuki's wish bracelet fell to the floor with a 'clang' or 'clonk.' Al was still in his suit of armor, and Mitsui and Sakura looked physically tired.

"I guess your plan back fired Fullmetal," Roy said as he leaned against the wall. Ed put his head down, and let it hang low.

"Yeah," he said in a sad whisper. Sakura looked at him, and felt a terrible sadness fill her heart.

"I'm sooo sorry, it's all my faul-" but before they even got to apologize Al had cleared his throat. We all turned around, and stared at him. At this time Al's armored hands reached up, and grabbed the helmet and pulled it over his head. What was revealed to all was that he got his body back. He had dirty blond hair, more like Dijon mustard blond hair, and brown eyes. He was smiling a genuine smile that could light the darkest place if needed. Everyone was looking at him with awe. Ed was on the brink of tears, as he ran toward his brother.

"Al, is that really you," Edward sniffled as he hugged his little brother, that was still in the armor suit.

"Yeah, it's me brother," Al said as he hugged his brother back. Once this little family reunion was over and Winry and Pinako returned from the market they had gotten what they needed for dinner. Momoko had something on her mind for quite a while now, and once everyone had finished their dinner and was in the living room doing something Momoko decided to ask her question.

"Al, if you've really have gotten your human body back then why are you still in the suit of armor," Momoko questioned. At this comment Al's whole face turned seven different shades of red at the same time.

"W…well, ummm… well you see I kinda need some clothes," Al said that last part in a whisper so only Ed could hear. Ed made an 'O' with his mouth. Then he ushered everyone out of the room. After that he got Al a matching set of clothes that were like his, only they were too big for him. Once Al changed everyone re-entered the room, the only difference was that Winry, Sakura, Momoko, and Mitsuki were in their p.j.'s. Winry wore a white night gown that came up to her knees. Mitsuki wore a light purple spaghetti strap shirt that said 'Goth Princess' in dark purple letters on it and black shorts that had skulls on them. Momoko wore a white spaghetti strap shirt that said 'spice' in red sparkly lettering on it. Also she had red, pink, and white camouflage pants. Sakura had a white spaghetti strap shirt that said 'sugar' in pink sparkly lettering, and white shorts with pink, red, and light violet candies on it.

"Wow, you two could pass as twins if it wasn't for the height difference," Sakura said as she sat down on the couch next to Ed who just glared at her.

"Do you **ever **have anything nice to say!" Ed said fuming. Unfortunatley Sakura never heard his comment due to the fact that she was already asleep, using Ed's shoulder as a pillow.

"Awww…You two look so cute together brother. You really should ask her out," Al said as he watched the whole scene from where he was sitting at. Ed snorted at Al's comment, and picked up Sakura's sleeping form, and turned to face Al before his face broke out into a smirk. There was Mitsuki laying in Al's lap, sleeping peacefully.

"Speak for yourself Al," Ed said making his brother notice that Mitsuki was sleeping in his lap. For a couple of seconds he blushed, before he hurriedly picked up Mitsuki and was about to put her to bed too. Winry who was on the sidelines watching the whole ordeal, and smirked. Her friends who were like brothers to her were finally growing up. As she watched Ed and Al take Mitsuki and Sakura upstairs she noticed that Momoko was still down here. She was about to call out to them, and tell them that they missed her, until she saw the colonel pick her up and head in the same direction as Ed and Al.

"I'll take her," he says before he heads up the stairs. After that everyone in the Rockbell house hold went to sleep.

Next day after lunch…

"I'm soooo bored," Sakura complained for the billionth time that day. They were outside by they lake watching Ed and Al spare. Recently Sakura's Ipod went dead, and her phone was almost that way to. The same goes for her friends.

"Well, I know exactly what I'm wishing for," Sakura announced as she rolled over onto her stomach, "I wish Mitsuki, Momoko, and I each had our ipod chargers, laptops, and our cell phone chargers." At that moment Sakura's bead on her wish bracelet cracked, and all the things she wished for appeared by her and her friends.

"This is awesome!" Mitsuki said as she picked up her newly acquired violet laptop that had a skull on it, along with her cell phone and ipod chargers.

"You can say that again," Momoko said as she did the same with her stuff only she had a sky blue laptop with black bat wings on it.

"Am I a genius or what," Sakura said as she turned on her pink laptop that had white angel wings on it," The only question is if the internet works." As the girls continued to fiddle with their electronics they hadn't noticed that Ed and Al had finished their training, and were observing what they were doing.

"Success! The internet works guys," Sakura shouted as she logged onto the internet, and started surfing the web.

"What's that," said Al as he pointed to Mitsuki's laptop almost causing her to drop it. Mitsuki turned around and looked at him, and then smiled.

"This is called a computer. Back in our world it's the best technology ever! You can do so much stuff on the internet, see," once she said the last word she had already looked up 'Alphonse Elric images' on the google search engine. Before their eyes appeared images of Al and his friends. Al stared at the so called 'magical screen' with awe and fascination.

"Ed! Ed! Come here, look it's me," Al shouted trying to get his brothers attention, who was currently preoccupied with Sakura and her laptop.

"Hey, guys why don't we go back inside so that we can charge our phones and stuff," Momoko suggested as she packed up her laptop as did the others much to the brothers disappointment. Once they were inside the house again they took out their stuff, and set it down in the room they were currently staying in. The room was pretty large, and had three beds.

"Do you have an electric out lite somewhere," Sakura said while searching for one. She came up with nothing, but instead she felt hands on her shoulders. Ed was behind her placing his hands on Sakura's.

"Yeah, It's over here," he said as he showed her where it was. She then plugged in her cell phone charger as did her friends when they found the other out lites in the room.

"So…Sakura, can I see that glowing screen thing again?" Ed asked hopefully.

"No, Ed you may not," Sakura said as she watched Edward frown. Then she thought of an idea, a ingenius evil idea.

"Hey, cheer up _Edo-kun," _She said looking at Ed getting really near his face, she was so close that their lips almost met," If you drink milk for a week I'll let you see it any time you want." She said before she backed up, and turned on her heels, and headed toward her bed. Edward stood there aghast.

"Who said I'd ever drink milk! You can't make me," Ed demanded. Sakura had already pulled out her lap top, and was searching the web for a really disgusting RoyEd picture. When she finally found one she strolled over to Ed and showed it to him. Al and Ed looked like they were going to puke while Mitsuki and Momoko kept a netuarl face. The picture was of Roy and Ed **ALMOST **having sex.

_**"Good one, Sakura!"**_ Mitsuki told her telepathically as she giggled at the sight of the Elric brother.

"Wh…what i…is that!" Ed shouted clearly embarrassed. Sakura smirked, and then turned it into a sweet smile as she closed her eyes and cocked her head to the side to make her self look innocent.

"It's blackmail Edo-kun, if you don't drink your milk for a week, I'll show everyone in Central and Head Quarters this picture," Sakura said as she watched Ed's face become pale. He knew that he didn't want to do it, but she had caught him in a really bad situation.

"Alright I'll do it," Ed says as he swallows the lump in his throat," When does it start?"

"Today," Sakura said smirking, and so let the games begin.

To be continued…


	6. Drinking Milk & Truth or Dare

Ed's POV…

Ever since the day Sakura had dared him to drink milk Ed had been dreading waking up in the mornings for days now. It had been three days since she'd told him to drink milk, and everyday for breakfast, lunch, and dinner he had milk to drink. Usually with an occasional glass of water to wash out the bitter after taste. As he trudged down stairs he tried to think of a way to get out of this curse.

"Four more days, just four more days," his mind chanted when he reached the table full of food. Once all the food was put down on the table everyone began gobbling it up. Once everyone was done with there food, Winry and Momoko started taking the dishes off of the table.

"Edward, you didn't drink your milk," Sakura said in a bittersweet tone as she pushed the milk toward him. Ed eyed it cautiously before he picked it up and started chugging it down. Even though he hated it he wasn't going to let this kid smash all of his pride with a couple of pictures.

"I'm still amazed, how did you get Edward to drink milk," Roy asked for the fourth time this week. Sakura only shrugged, and then turned back to Ed.

"Are we ever going back to East Head quarters?" Sakura asked Ed whose face had been lying on the table ever since he drank the milk.

"Don't ask me, you witch! Gosh you don't know how I hate you," Ed mumbled as he refused to lift his head off of the table. Sakura only smiled at this before she stood up, and patted his head like he was a dog.

"I love you to Edo-_kun," _she told him while giggling. Apparently Ed either did catch those words or was to busy wallowing in self pity to care. "So colonel, when are we going back to HQ," Sakura asked again turning to the colonel.

"Tomorrow, we'll be taking a train so you better pack your stuff," Mustang said before he went back to whatever he was doing. At the same moment Mitsuki, Winry, Momoko, and Al walked back into the dinning area.

"Wow, I've never been on a train before," said Mitsuki sounding excited. Everyone in the room except for Momoko and Sakura gave her a weird look.

"You've never been on a train before! How do you people travel," Al asked very curious all of a sudden.

"It's no big deal Al. It's not like we don't have trains in our world, people just barely use them anymore. If you want to go somewhere far way you either take it by car, airplane, or ship. Most people take the easy way out, and take the airplanes. They usually get you where you need to go in about one to three hours tops unless you're traveling across continents that might take two days our more. Sometimes not even that, it all depends where you're going," Sakura said as she walked around the table, and started messing with Ed's hair.

"Will she ever leave me alone," said Ed desperately while looking at Al to help him, only to find him laughing his head off, "Hahaha, very funny Al."

"It's going to be lonely without you guys, but I'll probably go with you guys, and stay for a couple days," Winry said before she started heading up stairs to finish Ed's automail.

"Winry wait," Sakura called after her as she motioned for Mitsuki and Momoko to follow," Why don't we play a special girl game that we usually play at home. Would you like to join?" Winry thought about this long and hard. The out come of this thinking was her saying "yes" to the girls offer and following them into their temporary room. All the while Ed and Al had been happily talking until he saw the girls go upstairs_**, together**_. He felt a chill run up his spine before he slammed his head on the table.

"Lord, if your there take me now," Ed muttered as he continued to hit his head on the table.

"I think nii-san going crazy," Al thought after he stopped his brother from banging his head on the table.

Meanwhile, in the girls' room Momoko had just finished explaining the rules for the game 'Truth or Dare.' In this case the girls had to choose at least two truths, two dares, and two double dog dares. They each got one freebee that they could use at any time. Once they were done explaining the rules the game had begun.

"So Sakura, truth or dare," Winry asked Sakura anticipating this moment.

"Truth," she stated as she gave Winry the stare down. On the sidelines Momoko and Mitsuki watched in anticipation.

"Tell the truth, do you like Ed," Winry said as she watched in amusement as Sakura's face flushed, and she began twiddling with her two index fingers.

"Ummm… yeah, I do really like him, I just don't think he likes me back. You know because of the way I treat him. It's just how I express my feelings," Sakura said in a said tone before her face brightened up. Instantly Winry regretted saking that question and was going to make it her mission to get them together. "Well, Momoko it's your turn now, truth or dare," Sakura asked Momoko who answered "truth" in return. Sakura's face broke out into a smirk.

"Pick one of these, going on a date with your husband who is envy and then doing 7 seven hours straight with him, having seven children with envy, or doing six hours with him," Sakura asked giving Momoko a mischievous look. Momoko looked appalled, before she answered.

"The third one," she said before she moved on to Mitsuki, "Okay your turn Mitsuki, truth or dare,"

"I'm not going to be a sissy like you guys, so I chose dare," Mitsuki said.

"Fine, suit yourself. I dare you to go down stairs and ask Al to marry you," Momo said with a devious grin on her face.

"Okay I will," Mitsuki said as she stood up, and headed down stairs with a giggling Winry, Momoko, and Sakura in tow.

Mitsuki's POV…

"I should have refused this dare," I thought as butterflies swelled in my stomach. As I walked up to Ed and Al. They were sitting on the couch arm resoling.

"Ummm…excuse me, I need to ask Al something," I said in an unsteady voice. Al had told Ed that they'd continue their match afterward, and then turned to face me.

"What do you need, Mitsuki," Al said as he smiled at me. I gulped as I started to fiddle with my index fingers.

"W…well I wa…was going to a…ask-"I was cut off when Ed had started to give me a weird stare. In which Al had noticed, and gave his brother _the look_ for it.

"I was wondering if you'd marry me Alphonse Elric," I said really fast before running up stairs and back into my room.

"What was that all about, brother," Alphonse asked his brother Ed. He only shook his head before turning and saying," Girls, I'll never understand them," Ed said as he went back to arm restellying with his brother.

Normal POV…

As the game continued the girls were dared to do unthinkable things until only Sakura's double-dare was left. Mitsuki, Winry, and Momoko had spent awhile planning out the perfect dare for her, and they finally had one.

Sakura's POV…

"Sakura, we dare you to sneak into Edward's room tonight, wearing this and only your underwear, " Winry said this she pulled out a langera nightgown that was soo light pink that it was see through," and you have to sleep with him for the whole night," Momoko finished. Sakura was appalled, but she couldn't refuse the dare since she'd already used the freebee, so she swallowed her pride and stood up and asked everyone to leave the room. Since it was already midnight the Elric brothers were already asleep. Sakura put on the clothing, and headed out of her room and into Ed's room. Once she was inside she got into Ed's bed, and curled up beside him.

"I soooo gonna get it in the morning," I thought as I stared at Ed's bulk chest. He had a six pack, and was only wearing pajama pants. His blond hair was down and messy, and he was sleeping just like a baby.

"Maybe this won't be so bad," I thought before I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Ed's POV…

I woke up in the morning with something warm against my chest. As I looked down to see what it was I found out that it was Sakura who was curled up against my chest. She was wearing see through pajamas that ended a little bit above her knees. I could see her bra and underwear through the pajamas.

"W…what is she doing in my bed, I mean she looks cute, but-no this is not the time to be thinking perverted thoughts" I thought before I decided to wake her up, but before I could even touch her I heard Al shuffle over to my bed.

"Good morning brother," Al said before he saw Sakura and me in the same bed. His face became flushed as he turned on his heels, and walked as fast as he could out of the room. "Excuse me," he said before he started running out of our room. I had a terrified face on as I out stretched my hand toward my little brother who was already out of the room.

"Al! It's not what you think," I yelled after my brother. All this yelling caused Sakura to stirr before she woke up. Her brown eyes met my golden ones before she broke out into a small, shy smile.

"Good morning Edo-kun," she said before she rested her head on my chest again. I flushed at contact before I had noticed that she had fallen back asleep.

"Maybe, I'll let her stay here for awhile, until she wakes up," I thought as I stroked her hair lightly, before he too fell asleep.

To be continued…


End file.
